This invention relates to a gas calorimeter and method, and, more specifically, to a device and method for measuring the calorific value of fuel gases.
Calorimeters are widely utilized for determining the calorific value (heat content) of fuel gases, especially gases that are sold in commerce according to their heat content, often expressed in British thermal units per standard cubic foot of volume. Most gas calorimeters in current use employ continuously burning flames which are supplied with gas and air by metering devices that measure the flow rates of the gas and air to a burner. Various techniques are utilized to obtain a precise measurement for the calorific value of the gas in these systems. For example, some techniques utilize direct measurement of the temperature of the flame or of a fluid, such as air or water, after the heat from the flame is transferred to the fluid. However, most of these techniques require a continuous flow of the gas to be tested which requires a relatively large volume of gas. Also, the temperatures required in these known techniques have to be relatively high and have to be maintained over a relatively long period of time, which causes severe heat losses. As a result, expensive gas and air metering components and environmental control systems are required. Further, the known systems are relatively complex and bulky and are unsuitable for remote field locations.